Kidnapped!
by xXLife.Without.A.MeaningXx
Summary: Bella is kidnapped by Jacob, Embry and Quil in revenge for Charlie putting Sam uley in jail for murder of Emily. Edward follows clues to find his true love but will he save her in time to save her? ALL HUMAN! PLZ REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**EmilyPOV**

I quickly placed Sam's dinner into the oven and put it on a low heat. Same was my husband, and I used to love him, I think. When I met him, he was a nice man, very friendly, but since we were married, he became violent. If I did anything wrong, he would beat me and lock me in a room until the next morning. I couldn't leave him, last time I tried, I ended up with a scar on my face where he had punished me for it.

I looked at the clock on the wall. Sam would be home in 2 hours. The house needed food supplies so I would have to go out to the local foods store. I debated with myself before grabbing my jacket and purse and headed out the door to the old pick-up truck in the drive. I got in and started the old engine. I pulled out of the drive and headed towards the store. There was a little voice in my head telling me to turn around and go back home before Sam got back. I tried ignoring it. I felt free. This feeling was are and I wasn't going to waste it. I pulled up and headed towards the big shop.

I raced around the aisles, collecting the items I needed. I went to the checkout and paid for it as quickly as I could. On my drive back, there was a little nagging sort of feeling telling me something bad was going to happen. I didn't know what time it was, so I wouldn't know if Sam was back. I tried driving home as fast as I could. I wasn't fast enough.

Sam's car was in the trucks previous place. I could feel myself starting to hyperventilate. I slowly calmed myself down and grabbed the 2 shopping bags next to me. I walked into the house and straight into the kitchen. Sam was leaning against the kitchen counter, looking out of the window. I walked over to the table and put the groceries down. Sam didn't move.

"Where were you?" He asked, trying hard to remain calm.

"I-I was at t-the shop" I said, fear creeping into my voice.

"Are you sure? Seems to me like you were trying to escape! But you thought better of it" He said, the calm façade gona altogether and his voice just pure anger.

"No Sam!" I said, a little too quickly. He pushed me hard until I fell into the wall beside me.

"I work my butt off all day and all I ask for is a nice meal when I get back, but you cant even do that!" He said, sweeping his legs under mine, causing me to fall backwards. I felt my head smash off the hard ground and I could feel the gash in my head where it had come into contact with the ground.

"Worthless piece of crap" He said, before spitting on me and walking out into the back garden. I already felt too weak when I saw the silver cell phone on the kitchen worktop. I heaved myself up and grabbed it before falling back to my previous position.

I knew who I was going to call. I punched in the numbers and pressed call.

"Hello?" the voice said.

"Is this Charlie?" I asked.

"Yes. Who is this?""Charlie! Oh Charlie, its me Emily, please come and help me!" I said, my breathing getting harder and harder.

"Calm down Emily. Now tell me what's going on?" He said calmly.

"Its Sam…he's…going to…kill me. Please…help…" I said, my eyes felt very heavy, and my breathing was irregular.

"Emily? Emily! Hold on! We're on our way!" He said, and the phone went dead.

"Thank…you…" I said to no-one. The phone slipped away from my hand, and so did my consciousness.

**SamPOV**

"Worthless piece of crap" I said, spitting on her and walking out into the back garden and started pacing back and forth. What was even the point in her being around. She didn't do anything! She was just a lazy old bag. She deserved everything that came to her. All I ask is for dinner on the table when I come back, and she can't even do that!

I stopped pacing and went back into the house. Emily lay on the ground in the corner. There was a lot of blood on her, and she was laying in a lot too. As I looked at her, the silver phone by her hand caught my eye. I knelt beside her and picked up the phone to see who had been the last caller. Charlie…I know that name. Suddenly it hit me, Charlie Swan, the Chief of police. She called the cops on me! I checked her pulse, none. She was gone. Now Charlie is gona throw me in jail for murder! I stood up, panicked. I stood there, wondering what to do. Right on cue, I could hear the sirens pulling onto our street. I ran to the living room and checked out the window. Just then, 2, maybe 3, police cars pulled up and a dozen police officers jumped out and headed towards the front door. I saw Charlie get out and wave his hands towards the front door. I ran back through the house and as I ran out back, I heard the door being kicked down and footsteps in the hallway. I ran through the garden and hopped the back fence and into the surrounding trees. Behind me I could hear footsteps, and dogs barking. He set the dogs on me! I could feel myself getting slower and slower.

Suddenly I felt the cops pile on top of me as I struggled on the ground. The cuffs went around my wrists and I stopped fighting against them. I was caught, and Charlie was going to pay for it. He walked beside the police officer restraining my hands behind my back.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you do or say will be held against you in the court of law" I blanked him out as I came up with my revenge plan. I got it! I need to get re-acquainted with some old friends…

**A/N So? What do you think? I just came up with it last night and I just had to write it down! Please Review and tell me what you think XD Luv ya guys! Sorry this chapters short, my other ones might be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**BellaPOV**

It was Saturday morning and I stretched and yawned as I tried to wake. I had barley been awake when my phone rang. I checked the caller ID.

"Hey Edward"

"Hey Bells. What you doing today?" He asked.

"Nothing seeing as I'm not working. Why?"

"Want to come over to my house? We can watch a film or something?" "Sure, I'd love that" I said, blushing slightly.

"Great, I'll pick you up in an hour?" I looked at the time.

"Ok"

"Bye, love you"

"Love you" Then the phone went dead. I was squealing inside my head. A whole day with Edward. I sighed and got up out of bed. I grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom. Charlie had already gone to work so I had the house to myself. I took a hot shower, letting the warm water wake me up. I washed my hair with my favourite shampoo…strawberry scented. I finished up in the shower and turned the water off. I dried myself off and changed into my faded jeans and a plain green vest top with my matching green converse. I pulled a brush through my hair and washed my face. I went down stairs and waited impatiently for my loving boyfriend to come and pick me up.

The time couldn't pass quick enough. I went through to the kitchen and started preparing Charlies dinner for tonight. I wrapped it up in tinfoil and sat it in the microwave. I left a note for Charlie so he knew how to re-heat it. Finally there was a knock on the door. I ran over and nearly pulled the door of its hinges.

There stood my own personal god. With his green eyes and bronze hair, I turned to jello in his arms. He had that crooked smile on his face. I smiled back.

"Hey" He said, still smiling.

"Hi" I said. He bent down and pecked my cheek before walking into the kitchen. I closed the door and followed him.

"So, what have you been up to?" I asked him as I sat opposite him at the dining table.

"Not much. Alice is planning another shopping trip. You have been warned" He chuckled. I laughed with him.

"Thanks, I'll just hide when it comes. When is it?" I asked.

"Tomorrow" He said, still laughing. I sighed and rested my head in my hand and looked at the grooves in the table. A warm hand pulled my chin up to met emerald eyes.

"What are you thinking?" He asked in a soft, gentle voice.

"What film to watch" He laughed at my answer and stood up.

"Come on then, before Emmet hogs the TV and we never get it" I laughed and took his hand, intertwining our fingers. We walked out to his silver Volvo and he helped me into the passengers side.

"Thanks"

"Your welcome, love" he answered.

We drove to his big, fancy house. He came around to my door while I got the seat belt off and helped me out of his car. He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me into his house.

"Edward, I do know where the living room is" I said. He laughed and wrapped his arm around tighter. When we got to the living room, Emmet and Jasper were playing on the Xbox.

"Eat my dust pretty boy!" Emmet announced.

"I would, but I'm not behind you!" Jasper replied.

"WHAT!?" Emmet boomed as Jasper cart passed by his on the TV screen.

"Looks like we were late on getting here" I said, gesturing to the plasma TV.

"Its ok, we can go up to my room, I got a new CD. We can listen to that instead"

"Sure, sounds cool" I said. "OUT THE WAY OLD MAN!" Emmet boomed from the floor. I laughed at him and headed towards the stair case. Knowing me, I trip on the third step up. Edward caught my elbow.

"Watch it Bells" He said.

"Thanks" Instead of letting me go, he picked me up bridal style and carried me up the rest of the stairs.

"Edward!" I said, slightly shocked at his movements.

"What? A guy cant carry his own girlfriend up the stairs?" I rolled my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder while we headed to his room.

"Tired?" He asked.

"A little" I said.

"why?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep last night" He looked confused.

"I kept getting a feeling something bad is going to happen" He walked into his room and sat me on the black sofa. He sat down next to me and placed a hand on my knee.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you Bella" I smiled at him.

"I know" I said, before leaning forward and pressing my lips to his. I pulled back and leaned my head against the back of the sofa. Edward got up from beside me and walked over to his stereo. He put on some classical music that I recognised. He came and sat back down next to me.

"Clair du lune?" I asked, a little surprised.

"You know Debussy?" He asked, matching my tone of voice.

"Mhmm" I replied. He reached his arm around the back of the sofa. I cuddled into his side. The music was like a lullaby to me. My eye lids became heavy and soon I was sleeping.

x.X.x

"Bella? Bella wake up love" A velvet voice said, pulling me out of my slumber.

"5 more minutes mom…" I mumbled, turning over and hiding my face in the back of the sofa. A musical laughter came from behind me.

"Bella, come on. Wake up" He said, shaking my shoulder a little.

"Let me sleep!" I whined. I heard the laughter again and a pair of lips graze my neck. I shivered at the feel.

"Cheater" I murmured. I rolled over to see our faces a few inches apart. He laughed and kissed my nose before standing up and held out a hand to help me up. I got up and walked over to the stereo where the Debussy CD still was. It wasn't playing anymore, and Edward walked up behind me.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Mind if I borrow this? For tomorrow when I'm at work?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, if you want" I put the CD back in its case and held it in one hand while I looked around for his alarm clock.

"Oh my Gosh! Edward! Why didn't you wake me sooner!" I said. Charlie would of arrived home at least 2 hours ago, and it was nearly dark.

"You needed your sleep love, I didn't want to wake you" He said innocently.

"Well I need to get home" I said, walking past him and towards his bedroom door.

"Let me drive your home" He said.

"How else am I meant to get home? Silly" I said. He chuckled and wrapped one of his arms around my waist as we walked down to the main room. I said bye to everyone and Edward walked my to his car. We go in and drove back to Charlies house. Edward came round and opened my door for me. He walked me to the porch and turned to me.

"Sleep tight" He said. I smiled up at him.

"Remember, I wouldn't let anything happen to you, and Alice says to met her at her house after you finish up at Newtons" I sighed.

"Its ok, you'll only have to do at most 3 hours of shopping" he said laughing.

I reached up and kissed him. His hand reached up to my cheek and stroked it gently before pulling back.

"I love you Bella" He said.

"I love you too Edward" I smiled and walked into the house where Charlie was watching the sports channel.

"Hey dad" I said while I walked over to the stairs.

"Hey Honey, how was your day with Alice?" I laughed to myself, Alice…

"It was good dad. I'm just going to go get ready for bed" I said, starting to walk up the stairs.

"Sure thing Bella"

I got ready for bed and put Edwards CD in my work bag for tomorrow. I settled into my bed for the night and once I was comfortable, surprisingly, I was still tired after my little nap at Edwards. I fell asleep soon after.

**A/N Huh? Huh? What you think now?? Plz review. I've been in a rush to get these two chapters finished. I'm going of for dinner and baths and all that stuff but after I will try to write another chapter. XD REVIEW PLZ!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**BellaPOV**

I woke up with my alarm going off on my bedside table. I slammed my fist down on it and turned over onto my back. I stretched and rubbed my eyes. Once I was fully awake, I stood up and grabbed my clothes. I put on my favourite jeans and a plain t-shirt with a red zipper. I slipped on my old trainers and trudged down stairs. Charlie had already left for work so there were his breakfast dishes. I had my own cereal and washed both our dishes before drying them and putting them away in their proper places. My phone started buzzing, I picked it up without checking who it was that was calling.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe. How are you?"

"Oh hi Edward. I'm fine, just cleaning up a bit before I go to work""Oh yeah, I forgot you were working today" I laughed.

"What's so funny?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I've only told you like, 3 times yesterday" He laughed with me. I switched the phone to my other ear and held in up with my shoulder. I picked up my work bag and made sure all my things were in there.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked on the other end of the phone.

"Getting ready for work, duh?" We both laughed at that.

"Miss you"

"Miss you too Edward" I picked up my jacket and headed outside, locking the door behind me.

"I got to go now Edward. Love you"

"Love you, see you after work"

"Ok, Bye"

I hung up my phone and slid it into my back pocket. I jumped into my truck and sat my bag in the seat next to me. I pulled out Edwards CD and pushed it into the car stereo and pressed 'play'. I turned the key in the ignition and pulled out of the driveway. I drove down the highway till I came to Newtons Outdoor Store. I parked around the side of the huge store. I grabbed my bag and got out of the truck. I walked into the store and hung up my bag and pulled on an apron.

x.X.x

"Sorry m'am. We don't sell dishwashers" The little old lady that had come into the shop, claiming she was trying to buy a dishwasher. It just wasn't getting through to her that this is an outdoor store.

"Yes dear. A white one please" I sighed.

"No. We. Don't. Sell. Dishwashers" I said clearly, pronouncing each word so she might understand. Realisation dawned on her face.

"Why didn't you say so! Really, kids these days" She mumbled while walking out of the store. I rolled my eyes and laughed at her. I looked at the clock and took off my apron.

"LINDA! MY SHIFT IS FINISHED!" I shouted into the store. A voice shouted back to me from someplace I didn't know.

"OK HONEY! SEE YOU NEXT TIME!" I took my bag and jacket from a hook in the wall and walked out to my truck. I opened the door and threw my bag and jacket in. Suddenly there was a voice behind me.

"Excuse me?" I turned around to see 3 tall, dark-skinned boys walk towards me. The one in front who was obviously the leader of their little 'pack' was the one to talk.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I asked, a little confused. I hadn't seen them before, how did they know who I was? He turned to one of the boys next to him and nodded. Suddenly, the other boy ran forward and grabbed me, restraining my arms. I screamed and kicked my legs. My screams were abruptly cut off when a damp cloth was pressed to my face, covering my mouth and nose. I had to breath through it. There was a strange smell and taste coming from it. Soon, I felt really weak, and I felt like I could fall asleep any second now. The rag was removed from my face and I was swung over someone's shoulder as they walked away from the parking lot. I tried to complain and shout out so someone could help me, but when I tried, nothing came out, my mouth didn't even move. I felt everything getting slower as everything going black until I could see, hear and feel nothing.

**EdwardPOV**

Bella would be here soon. She would be on her way here now. I paced up and down my room, going through music and cleaning bits of it while I waited. I checked the time. Bella should be here by now. I went down stairs and found Alice in the kitchen, flicking through one of her many fashion magazines.

"Hey Alice. You heard from Bella yet?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No. But if she don't show up in the next 5 minutes! I'm charging down to that little house and dragging her out by her ear!" She said annoyed. I walked back out and through to the front porch. I took out my phone and called Bella. It rang out. Now it wasn't a case of she's just late. I was getting worried now. Maybe she just changed her mind about the shopping thing. I tried calling her one last time and just like the first, it rang out. Alice came storming out to the front porch. I stopped her and she turned around to face me."What!?"

"Leave Bella for today, you can go tomorrow. She's just finished work, maybe she just wants to rest?" Alice thought about this before storming back into the house. I spent the rest of that night worrying. Its not like Bella to not show up without a call at least. Where is she?!

x.X.x

I woke up early the next morning. I was too busy worrying about Bella. I need to speak to her at least. Know she's ok. I sat up and grabbed my phone from the table and checked my messages. Still nothing. I called Bella's phone again. No answer. God Damn it Bella! Answer your phone! I'll wait an hour then go round to her house.

I had breakfast with the family and quickly got dressed before heading down stairs to grab my keys. Now I wasn't the only one worried, so was Alice. She agreed it wasn't like Bella. I got into my Volvo and started the engine before ploughing down the highway to Bella's house. When I pulled up, Charlies cruiser was still in the drive. I jumped out of the car and ran up to the front door. I knocked impatiently on the door. Charlie answered it, wearing his uniform. He was obviously getting ready for work.

"Oh. Hi Edward. Where's Bella?" What?

"You mean she's not here?" I asked. Charlie looked at me like I was thick.

"Why would she be? I thought she was sleeping over at yours…" I shook my head.

"She didn't come to ours after her work, and she wont answer her phone" Charlie went back into the house and picked up the phone. He hung up.

"She isn't answering me either" He said.

"I'll go to the station and file a report and get a search party out A.S.A.P. in the forest. I nodded and walked back to my Volvo. I started it and drove back home. I pulled up outside and slammed the door behind me. I walked into the main room where everyone sat watching the TV. They looked up at me when I walked through the door.

"Bella's missing" Alice and Esme gasped while Emmet and Rosalie's jaws dropped.

"What!?" Alice said. Looking shocked and confused.

"Charlie said he thought she was staying here last night, and she wont pick up her phone. No ones heard from her since she went to work yesterday" Carlisle stood up and patted my shoulder.

"Its OK son. We will help you look for her" I smiled at him and nodded.

"Of course we will!" Emmet said, standing up and pulling Rosalie up with him.

"Us too" Jasper and Alice said in unison.

"We all will" Esme added.

"Thanks. OK, Emmet, Rosalie and Carlisle, you group together. Esme, Alice and Jasper, you group up too. I'll go by myself to Newtons" They all nodded and went to the separate cars. I went over to my silver Volvo and we all pulled out of the drive and off to search for my beloved Bella.

**A/N Like always, I wrote this same day as chapters 1 and 2. Now I'm going to write chapter 4 XD =P Remember the 3 or's : Review Review Review! Luv ya guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**BellaPOV**

What had happened? I remember 3 big, muscular guys, knocking me out with a rag and walking off with me. Ugh, and my head is killing me. I opened my eyes to find myself in a strange room. It looked like the inside of a log cabin. I stood up and felt the room spinning. I grabbed the first thing my hand touched. Once everything stop moving, I looked around me. In the middle of the room was a 4-poster bed, with 2 bedside tables either side. There was a chest of drawers in the corner with a deep red armchair in the opposite corner. There were two doors leading off the room. I went to the first one. It was just a plain simple toilet. There other was locked. Memories started coming back to me. I remember! I was kidnapped! I ran over to the single window in the room, but it was blotted shut. I sighed and went over to the bed. Why me? What did I do? I could feel tears in my eyes. What were they going to do to me? I started sniffling on the covers of the big bed.

Suddenly, the door unlocked and swung open. One of the tall guys walked in.

"Good. You're awake" He said. I ignored him and pretended I didn't know he was there. He threw a set of clean clothes at me. I sat up and looked at the clothes in my hands. I looked back up at him. Now the other guys were there.

"W-who are you?" I asked, wiping the tears on my cheeks.

"Jacob, Embry, Quil" The taller guy said. I looked at them all. I lay back down on the bed. They started shuffling around as they filed out the room. I shot up.

"Wait!" I said. The one called Jacob stopped and turned his head side ways towards me.

"Can you at tell me why I'm here?" I asked. He laughed.

"Revenge, for your dad putting Sam Uley in jail" He said, walking out the room. I grabbed the clothes and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I quickly checked my pockets. Yes! They didn't get my phone! There was no signal in here. I walked out into the bedroom and waved the phone around. Yes! 2 Bars! I punched in Edwards number and pressed call. I watched the door in case they decided to check-up on me. Edward answered in the second ring.

"Hello? Emmet? Did you find her?" Her? He was looking for me!

"Edward, its Bella" I whispered, keeping a watch on the door.

"BELLA!" He exclaimed from the other end.

"Edward you have to help me"

"Bella where are you? Are you OK? What happened!?" He said this in one breath. I tried to stop the tears that were building up in my eyes from spilling over.

"I don't know where I am. Edward I'm scared" I said, the tears brimming over.

"Shh Bella its ok. Tell me what you remember"

"Edward there are these guys-" I could hear them on the other side of the door. I quickly hung up the phone and threw in onto the arm chair on the other side of the room. They came in, holding a tray with a loaf of bread. They sat the tray down and looked at me. Just when things couldn't get worse for me, my phone started buzzing, I had it on vibrate. I had to cover up the sound! Think Bella! I started having a coughing fit, effectively drowning out the sound of my phone. He looked at me concerned.

"Drink the water, and shut u already" He said before walking out and bolting the door behind him. I ran over to my phone and looked at he screen. Edward. I turned the phone off. I couldn't risk it just now. I would wait till they are sleeping. I looked at the loaf of bread on the tray and the bottle of water beside it. Until now I hadn't realised just how hungry and thirsty I was. I launched myself at the food and devoured it within minutes. I felt like an animal. I dropped the crumbs of bread that were now in my hand and I watched it fall to the ground. I dropped to my knees and cried into my hands. I crawled over to the bed and curled under the covers and cried my heart out.

**EdwardPOV**

The phone went dead. Bella just called me and the sound of her voice was magnificent a this time.

"Bella? BELLA! BELLA!?" I called into the phone. I hung up on my side and pressed 'recall'. the phone rang and rang but Bella didn't pick up. I hung up and threw the phone down on the seat next to me with great force. I rubbed my head. Bella said there were guys there with her. I swear, if they hurt her, nothing will stop me from hunting them down and ripping them apart. I drove down the highway to Newtons. There car park was empty and the shop was shut. I drove around the side and there was Bella's 53' Chevy truck. I parked up next to it and got out. The door lay open and her bag was sitting on the seat. This is where she was taken. I searched her bag but found nothing worth interest.

I got frustrated and kicked the tire and slammed my fist down on the bonnet. I placed my forehead on my fist and looked down at the tarmac. Please, anything! Give me something to lead me to Bella. As if by magic, I saw a leaf stick out of the groove in the tyre. Great, I ask for a clue, and I get a frickin leaf! I picked it up and looked at it. I was about to throw it away when I noticed I had never seen this kind of leaf before. Maybe this would help… I put it in my pocket anyway. I went back to my car and dialled Carlisle.

"Edward what's up? Did you find her?" "No Carlisle, call Emmet and head home. She called me but she was cut off and now she wont answer her phone"

"Ok Edward, we'll meet you there" I hung up and sped my way home. I was still the last one there. I screeched to a stop and flew out the car and into the house. Everyone was sitting in the kitchen. They turned to me when I entered.

"Well?" Emmet asked, holding on to Rosalie.

"She called while I was on my way to Newtons. She said she's fine but she's scared. She says there's guys there with her but she got cut off when she was cut off. I tried calling her back but she wouldn't pick up" Alice's stared at me with red rimmed eyes. She turned into Jasper and he patted her back. I could feel myself tear up also. I suddenly remembered the leaf I found. I took it out and laid it on the worktop between us.

"Carlisle, Jasper, I need you to figure out what plant this comes from. I don't recognise it, so I don't think its from around here" Jasper picked it up and examined it before shrugging and handing it to Carlisle.

"I will try my best son, but for now, I think we should all try and get some rest. I watched as everyone left the kitchen and headed up stairs to their rooms. I couldn't sleep, knowing my beautiful Bella was out there someone, fearing for the worst. Why wasn't I there to protect her? I should have been there.

**BellaPOV**

I lay on the bed, sniffing and listening to the movements on the other side of the door. As I lay there, I could hear the bolts on the door being unlocked before the one called Quil stepped in, looking at me suspiciously.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked. I looked at him confused.

"Nothing…w-why?" I said, wiping away a stray tear from my cheek.

"Its too quiet in here…" He looked around the room before laying his eyes on me again.

"C-can I a-ask for s-s-something?" I tried, expecting disappointment. He looked outside and Jacob came to the door. He took over the conversation.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Can I call my boyfriend, let him know I'm ok?" They looked at each other before smirking.

"He would call all the police station within a 500 mile radius. He's very protective of me" I added. It worked and they looked a little worried.

"Fine" He said. He grabbed my arm and yanked me into the other room. He pushed me down into a small chair in front of a table. He pushed an old mobile towards me. I picked it up cautiously. I punched in Edwards number and pressed call, hoping he would be awake at this hour at night. He answered on the first ring.

"Bella?!"

"Yeah Edward…it's me" I said, looking at Jacobs expression.

"What happened? Tell me everything Bella!"

"I am fine" I said, trying to convey that I couldn't really talk.

"What? Bella what…Their there aren't they?"

"Yes" I said simply. Jacob glared at me.

"I swear Bella if they hurt you. I will hunt them down and kill them" He said, anger clear in his voice. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I couldn't hold the fear in any longer.

"Edward you have to help me! They locked me in a room and-" I was abruptly cut off by a strong hand hitting the side of my face, sending me flying to the floor. I let out a whimper as my cheek flared and ached. The phone was still in my hand and I could hear Edwards voice shout through it. Jacob stood over me while Embry and Quil watched. Jacob took the phone from my hand and pressed it to his ear.

"Don't worry. We'll take good care of your precious Bella" He said, before ending the call and throwing it over to one of the other guys. Meanwhile I still lay on the ground, silent tears running down my cheek and my cheek hurting more than ever. Jacob bent down and whispered in my face,

"If you dare pull a stunt like that again, you'll get it a lot worse than a slap"

He grabbed my collar and dragged me back into the room. I scream at him to stop while my airway was cut off by the t-shirt being pulled tight against my throat. He finally dropped me in my room and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

I lay on the cold floor, sobbing into the rug beside me. Now I wasn't only scared, I feared for my life. I still couldn't put together why I was hear. Once I had calmed down, I crawled to the bathroom and locked the door. I pulled myself up to the sink and peered into the mirror. I had a red hand print on my cheek still. There were red markings on my neck where the collar of the t-shirt dug into my skin. My neck was tender and my cheek was aching. I ignored the pain and went back through to the bed. I lay down and peered out the bolted windows at the moon, high in the sky.

**A/N Wow, I'm bushed. 4 chapters in one day, aren't you lucky! Remember! Review! **

**Luv ya guys!**

**Amy xox**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**BellaPOV**

As I lay there. I imagined everyone back home. Charlie would be doing everything in his power to find me, working within the police force. Edward, well, he would do anything possible, whether it was against the law or not. Strangely, that gave me some hope. I suddenly remember my phone that I had had to hide. I ran over to the arm chair and pulled out the phone. I tried calling Edward, but a familiar female voice spoke instead.

"_I'm sorry, your call time credit, is too low to make a call to this number. Please arrange a top-up_"

I hung up and looked at the door that was bolted. I felt the anger and frustration build up inside of me. I launched the phone at the door and watched it break into a million pieces. I started beating my fist off the door, screaming.

"YOU LET ME OUT OF HERE! LET ME OUT LET ME OUT LET ME OUT!" I shouted, breaking down into tears and sliding down the door.

"Please" I sobbed. The door opened and Embry stood there, looking down at me, annoyed.

"You better stop shouting if you want to go to fall sleep pain free" He hissed. I started crying again but crawled away from him, towards the bed. I felt a foot hit my backside and I fell forward, a small cry came out but I quickly shut myself up. The door closed and bolted shut behind me. I curled up into a ball and closed my eyes. Soon I was snoozing on the floor.

**EdwardPOV**

I was laying on my bed, thinking about Bella. How scared she must be, not being able to count on anyone to protect her. I was just staring at the ceiling, the moon in the sky, everyone else sleeping, when my phone started ringing. I picked it up and checked the ID. Bella!

"Bella!?"

"Yeah Edward…its me"

"What happened? Tell me everything!" I nearly shouted.

"I'm fine" She said. What? I soon caught on the expression in her voice.

"What? Bella what…Their there aren't they?"

"Yes" She said flatly.

"I swear Bella if they hurt you. I will hunt them down and Kill them" I would pull them apart limb from limb, then burn each piece of them. There was a pause on the other end and I could hear Bella's shaky breath. She suddenly burst and her voice came booming through the phone.

"Edward you have to help me! They locked me in a room and-" She was cut off and there was a faint thud and I could hear Bella whimper in pain on the other end.

"BELLA! BELLA! BELLA ANSWER ME! BELLA!" I shouted. There was shuffling and then a husky voice spoke.

"Don't worry. We'll take care of your precious Bella" Then the phone went dead.

"NO!" I roared, jumping up from the bed and flying down the stairs. Emmet and Alice appeared at their doors as I walked past.

"Edward, what's all the shouting?" Emmet asked.

"Bella called again. Something happened and I think they hurt her. She was crying" I said, going down the next set of stairs, I ran into the kitchen and grabbed my car keys. I don't care if I have no idea where she is, I cant give up o Bella. She wouldn't give up on me so why should I give up on her? As I walked back to the hallway, Emmet stood there with his jacket on

"Emmet, what are you doing?" I said, walking up to him confused.

"I'm coming with you"

"No" I said, walking past him to the front door.

"Edward you cant do this alone. You wouldn't be helping Bella by going by yourself, what if something happens to you?" I froze in the door way and sighed.

"Fine, hurry" I said, walking out to my silver Volvo, still parked out front.

We hurried to the car and I quickly sped off before either Emmet or I had our seat belts on.

"Hey Edward, slow down dude, do you even know where she is?" I sighed and reluctantly slowed down.

"No…"

"Well, you got any ideas?"

"No"

"Listen, why don't we go back to the scene of the crime and see if there's a trail or something?" I nodded and sped towards Newtons Outdoor store.

Once we pulled up I was out of the car before Emmet and was packing towards the trees. As the tarmac turned into mud and leaves, there's were footprints embed in the soggy mud. Emmet walked up behind me and I pointed to them.

"There, foot prints"

"Edward, they could be anybody's-"

"Or they could be who ever took my Bella" I interrupted. He sighed and looked at me. I ignored him and tried as best I could to follow the huge footprints. I must have been following them for a few minutes when I heard a road. I pushed on and found that the foot prints stopped at a road and turned into skid marks heading north, but a few yards ahead they disappeared too.

"AARRRGGGG!" I shouted in frustration, running my hand through my hair.

"Edward, those skid marks head towards Oregon. I don't think she's in Washington anymore bro" I took in his words and broke down. I fell to my knees and cried. Emmet knelt beside me and patted my back.

"Don't worry, we'll find her" He encouraged. I wiped away the tears and stood up. I headed back to the car. We pulled up outside the house and I sat there as the sun rose and Emmet walked back into the house.

**Bella POV**

I woke to the sound of shouting in the other room. I rubbed my eyes and tried sitting up, but an ache at my tail bone made me sit awkwardly on the floor. I listened in hard and I could just about make out what they were saying.

"Chill Jake, Sam will call soon!"

"What if he doesn't! What if he didn't make it out hmm?""He will!"

"But what if he didn't? What are we meant to do with the girl?"

"I don't know, we'll just do Sam's job for him"

It all went quite so I stopped listening and climbed up onto the bed. Sam's job? What was Sam's job? Make it out of where? What were they talking about! There was a phone ringing from where Jacob and Embry and Quil were. I tried listening again.

"Sam! Hey dude!….Great!….ok, were in Oregon, off the highway in the northeast wood….I'm sure she cant hear me….Fine, I'll go check" The door unbolted and I quickly lay on the bed and shut my eyes, faking sleep. The door opened and it went silent.

"She's asleep, didn't hear anything" The door closed again and I opened my eyes. I sighed and walked over to my window. I sat on the window sill and peered out my window. I hadn't noticed it before, but there was a dirt road leading to the hut, and a black van was parked out front. I couldn't see the registration plate. I don't know how, but I needed to call Edward, I don't know how much longer I could last here. If I was never getting out, I needed to know what was going on, and what they were planning to do to me. And what was Sam's job!? I no longer felt scared, just tired, wishing that whatever they were going to do with me, they hurry up and do it already!

**A/N Sorry this chapter is shorter. I've had a little trouble with the stupid document manager, so sorry it took so long to post. Review! ppllllllzzzz! **

**Amy**

**xox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**EdwardPOV**

**Emmet had walked into the house, and it had gone silent. How I missed Bella. I was suddenly determined to find Bella and bring her home safe. I got out of the Volvo and stormed into the house. I went into the kitchen where Carlisle and Jasper where, sitting on the bar stools and flicking through pages of books with the strange leaf I had found on Bella's tyre.**

"**Find anything?" I asked, walking up beside them and peering down on the books they had opened up in front of them.**

"**Not much son" Carlisle answered.**

"**All we know is that its from a bush called a blue bush-bush" I smiled, trying to keep back a chuckle at the stupid name.**

"**That's all we know, don't know where its from or anything like that"**

"**That's ok, thanks for helping" I said, jotting down the name on a piece of scrap paper. I nodded and made my way back out to my car. I started the engine and headed back to Forks. I sped down the highway towards Charlie's house. Luckily, he was home so I could ask him a favour. I pulled up and got out. I walked up to the front porch and knocked on the door. **

"**Who on-oh, hi Edward" Charlie said, stepping to the side and gesturing into the house. **

"**Thanks sir" I said, walking past him and into the small living room.**

"**I was planning o coming to see you later" Charlie said, following me and sitting in his usual place on the old sofa. I sat in the only arm chair in the room.**

"**Oh really? Why?"**

"**I got some news bout…Bella" I could see this was hard for him. Bella was his only child and now she was missing.**

"**Go on" I encouraged. H sighed and started explaining.**

"**I know why Bella's missing…she was kidnapped. My theory is revenge" Ok, now I was confused.**

"**Revenge?"**

"**Yes. I arrested Sam Uley a week ago, and he kept muttering about pay back for me putting him behind bars" My hands came into fists as Charlie told me this new information.**

"**I believe he has some old friends from La Push working for him on the outside. I think their the ones who took Bella" My knuckles had gone white from the pressure they were under."What was he put in jail for?" Charlie looked at his own hands while he fiddled around with his trouser leg.**

"**Charlie? What did he do?" He sighed and looked up at me.**

"**Murder" I froze. Murder! An murderer is planning revenge on Charlie with Bella! My whole world fell apart at that one word. I knew what he would do if-**

"**Edward?" Charlie said, clearing his throat.**

"**Hmm? Sorry Charlie""Was there something you wanted?"**

"**Oh yes! I need a favour from the police department"**

"**Anything if it will help find my baby" **

"**Can you find out where this plant comes from?"**

"**I'll try, what plant?"**

"**Blue Bush-bush. And when I was searching the woods, I found tyre marks on the highway a few miles behind Newtons" Charlie jotted things down on his little notepad then slipped it into his pocket. **

"**I'll try son. Don't give up hope Edward"**

"**I would never give up hope sir. I wouldn't let Bella down" And with that I stood up and saw myself out. As I plundered down the street, I heard police sirens zoom past me as 2 police cars raced towards the police department. I wonder what's going on? I ignored it as I yawned. I hadn't slept in nearly 24 hours. I cant really help Bella if I fall asleep behind the wheel and end up killing myself. I was nearly home, I knew I would make it there at least. I pulled into the large garage at the side of the house and got out of the silver car. I walked into the house which seemed to be quite. I went into the kitchen to see a note on the counter. I picked it up and read it.**

_**Edward**_

_**We are out looking through the woods again. We felt like we weren't contributing **_

_**enough so we decided to go out and look. Even if it doesn't help much. You need to **_

_**sleep, please rest.**_

_**All my love**_

_**Esme**_

**I put the note in the bin and went upstairs. I fell onto my bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep.**

**BellaPOV**

There was more talking in the next room, so I crept up from the window and listened against the door.

"Where is Sam? He should be here. The sooner we're done here the sooner we can leave and forget about this" I recognised this voice as Embry.

"Chill Em, Sam will get here when he gets here. Its in, kill the girl, and out again. Done"

I stopped breathing and listened in harder. Kill!? So that's what they are going to do. I cant go now. What about Edward? What about Charlie? They would be crushed. I couldn't leave them behind. I tried moving away slowly but my foot caught on the lamp cable and it crashed onto the ground, making a loud smashing noise. I jumped and heard that everything went quite in the next room.

"The girl!" One exclaimed and I heard foot steps. My hands were a blur as I tried my hardest to untangle my foot from the cable. The door started unlocking and my foot finally came free. I crawled, fast, over to the bed just as the door swung open.

"You!" Jacob said. Coming over to me as I cowered my head into the bed's side. He caught a fistful of my hair and yanked my head up so I was looking at him.

"What did you hear!?" He shouted.

"You will never get away with this. My dad will find you and you will wish you were never born!" I said, spitting in his face at the end. He wiped his face with his other hand and slammed my head into the wooden part of the bed. Everything went black as I fell to the floor.

EdwardPOV

I woke to the sound of my phone ringing in my hand. I blinked until I regained consciousness and looked at the phone. It was Charlie.

"Hello Charlie"

"Edward! Bad news and good news" He sounded breathless.

"Good new first"

"That plant, its only found in Oregon, so Bella must be there. And its only found in a small section of the north, nearest Washington"

"Ok, great. Now the bad news"

"Sam escaped. He was gone before we knew he was missing. He's had an hour tops advantage" I could feel the blood leaving my face and the air getting caught in my throat. A mixture of emotions ran through me. He was going to get to Bella before me!

"Edward?" Charlie said.

"Thanks" I said and hung up. I looked at the time. Then I ran into Emmet and Japers room, waking them up and dragging them down stairs without waking anyone else. 

"What is it Edward?" Jasper asked while Emmet rubbed his eyes and yawned.I explained to them everything I had found out and about what Charlie had said. Their eyes grew at my theory that Sam had gotten outside people to kidnap Bella while he tried to break out of prison, then he would go after Bella and kill her. This woke Emmet up and he marched out to his jeep. Jasper and I followed. We didn't know where exactly but we knew we were heading to Oregon. Before we left, I left a note to the rest of the family. We drove and drove until we needed a top up. As we got out the car and Jasper helped Emmet top up, I froze at what I saw in front of me…

**A/N Ooooo! Cliff hanger! Don't kill me! Thanks to INK who reviewed my last chapter. Luv ya guys and remember…REVIEW! **

**Amy **

**xox**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**EdwardPOV**

I had seen Sam on the news when he was put into jail, but I hadn't cared enough to know why, not until Charlie told me. Now here he was, walking into the garage with a hood up, but I could still tell it was him. I watched him with wide eyes as he snooped around the shop. Emmet and Jasper were struggling to get the nozzle of the petrol pump into the side of the jeep.

"No! It goes in like this!" Emmet exclaimed.

"Emmet! If you put it in like that, you'll get more diesel on the floor than in your car!" Jasper said, fixing the hose and holding down the leaver.

"Guys…GUYS" I shouted, coming round to stand by them beside the car.

"What?" Emmet said, looking very serious now.

"Sam is here, hurry up before he leaves!" Jasper replaced the gas hose and sealed up the plug hole on the side of the car.

"One question, who's Sam?" Jasper asked, sitting in the back seat of the jeep.

"Sam is the guy who took Bella, well, ordered her to be kidnapped. Charlie put him in jail and now he escaped and I think he is going to kill Bella. We need to follow him, he might take us to where ever Bella is" Emmet started the engine and we waited till Sam reappeared from the garage shop.

"There he is" I said, pointing him out. He was constantly checking his surroundings. He walked over to a red hatch-back and pulled open the door before starting up the engine and pulling out of the gas station.

"Follow him, but don't get caught!" I commanded. Emmet pulled away from the gas pump and tagged behind Sam's car.

We followed him for an hour and I was sure we were now in Oregon.

"Hey Edward, what exactly was Sam put in jail for?" I sighed and closed my eyes, resting my head on the head rest. This wasn't something I wanted to think about.

"Edward?"

"Murder Jasper. He was jailed for the murder of his wife" Everyone went silent and I could feel I tear run down my cheek. I couldn't imagine my life without Bella. I knew she knew I loved her, but I don't think she realised just how much I loved her. It was heartbreaking. It was like a part of me was missing, because Bella was a part of me. No matter what, I will find Bella. I'll make sure of it.

"Where's he going?" Emmet pondered to himself. I opened my eyes and looked out the windshield.

"Where is he?" I asked, the red car was no where to be seen.

"He just pulled into those trees" Emmet said, pointing to the cluster of trees ahead of us.

"Pull up here, we'll follow on foot" I said. Emmet did as I asked and hid the jeep within a bundle of trees. I jumped out the car and walked over to were the make-shift dirt road was. It was barley noticeable from the main road we were just on.

"Emmet, Jasper, up here" I said, motioning with my head up the path heading away from the road. They followed behind me as we made our way away from the highway.

We must have been walking for about 10 minutes when I could see a clearing up ahead. I stopped and walked into the trees at the side of the path. Emmet and Jasper went to the tress at the other side.

"Keep following the edge of the trees that side" I stage whispered. They nodded and kept going. As I came to the clearing, I could see a log cabin and non other than Sam's red hatch-back. I kept to the shadows until I could tell it was safe to come closer.

**BellaPOV**

There was an extreme ache coming from the side of my head. I opened my eyes to find myself under the bed for some reason. I placed my hand where I felt it sore most on my head and pulled it back. No blood so far… I crawled out from under the bed and made my way over to the bathroom. I peered at myself in the mirror and I really wasn't surprised by what I saw. There was a small cut in the side of my head and some dried blood coming from it. I tried wiping it away with my hand after running it under the tap. Once I had cleaned my head the best that I could, I went back through to the bedroom and sat on the bed.

Suddenly there was a banging noise from the other room, and someone talking to a strange voice I didn't recognise as either Jacob, Embry or Quil.

"Sam! My man!" Jacob said.

"Hey. You got her?" Said the voice I assumed was Sam's.

"Sure did dude!" Embry said.

"We got some food in for when you got here, and I brought a few cold beers" Jacob said.

"Thanks man" Sam said. There was a lot of mumbling and shuffling. Sam. Oh no. He was here, and soon I wouldn't be. I felt myself start to hyperventilate. I shifted on the bed, waiting for what ever torture he was probably planning right now.

After about half an hour the door was unbolted and Jacob plus a new man, obviously Sam, walked in. My breathing stopped altogether. Sam had a blank expression as he looked me up and down while Jacob glared at me evilly. I gulped and wrapped my arms around my knees.

"Hello Bella. I'm Sam, but you probably already know that" I nodded. Jacob left the room but didn't close the door. I kept my eyes on Sam.

"Get up!" He commanded, I jumped and got up off the bed. He came over and stroked my cheek. I couldn't stop myself and my reflexes swatted his hand away. I instantly regretted it. Sam face turned to anger and his hand came up and swept across my face, sending me to the floor. I let out the breath I was holding as I hit the floor.

"You don't hit me, you never hit me!" He started kicking my stomach as I curled into a ball on the ground, whimpering in pain at each blow he gave. Finally he stopped and I could feel the tears falling down my cheeks. He walked out and I was ready to just die, when I heard the best sound in the world, Edwards voice shouting my name. I tried sitting up to see what was going on. He was no where to be seen. Suddenly I saw Sam, and I gasped at what I saw in his hand…a knife. I closed my eyes and let the sobs take over as I waited for blackness.

**EdwardPOV**

I had been waiting for a few minutes when I decided that all was clear. There were people talking, and some thumping. I darted over to a window, but I was just a plain bathroom, so I snuck over to the next window. What I saw made the rage build up inside me, and I had to refrain myself from smashing the window. Bella lay on the floor, curled up in a ball, crying. Sam was standing over her, his foot pounding itself into her stomach, and I felt every blow like he was kicking me instead. He left the room after saying something I couldn't hear through the glass, and left. I couldn't help but shout her name, but as soon as I did I covered my mouth and fell away from the window before I was caught. I could see Emmet and Jasper walking towards me at the edge of the trees, I called them over with a fluid movement from my hand, they snuck up beside me and we all knelt down under Bella's window.

"You find her yet?" Emmet asked. I nodded and pointed to the window. Emmet and Jasper peered in and both moved back down out of sight. I heard a growl come from Emmet's chest. I placed a hand over his mouth to shush him.

"Emmet, if we get caught now, it wont be good for Bella" Jasper said.

"He's right" I said, cautiously taking my hand back.

"Well, then, what do we do?" Emmet asked, fury ringing in his voice.

"Surprise" Jasper said, I nodded.

We crept up to the front door and I knocked on the wooden door, Emmet and Jasper flanking me on either side.

**A/N I am soooo sorry I haven't updated in a while, but 'm hoping to finish the story today…or tomorrow…or the next day. **

**Remember that reviews make for a happy author, which means great stories!**

**I already have a lot of ideas for new stories…just got to pick one!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**BellaPOV**

As I cried I heard a knock at the cabin door. I opened my eyes to see Sam pause and turn towards the door while Jacob and Embry went to answer it. I balled up in the corner of the room as I watched the door being open to revel the best thing in the world, my Edward with Emmet and Jasper either side of it. As the door opened, Edwards fist came up and flew full force into Jacobs jaw, sending him staggering over the back of the sofa while Emmet and Jasper tackled Embry and Quil to the ground. Edward launched at Sam as they started punching and kicking each other.

"Edward! He has a knife!" I screamed. It didn't seem to effect anything, except remind Sam of his advantage. I should of kept my big mouth shout! Sam lifted the small knife and lowered it into Edwards arm. Edward gave out a growl as he tried wrestling Sam while his arm bled. I had to help him! I jumped up and launched myself onto Sam's back. Edward seemed shocked at my sudden outburst as I wrapped my arms tightly around Sam's neck. He tried to shake me off and suddenly his arm swept behind him and knocked the breath out of me, as well as knocking me into the wall behind me.

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed. I gasped in a heap on the floor as I tried to catch me breath back.

Edward suddenly had an adrenalin rush and threw Sam into the room I was previously locked up in. Emmet finished beating Embry's lights out while Jasper flung Quil on top of Jacobs unconscious body. He came over to me and knelt beside me.

"Bella! Bella are you okay?" He said, a little panicked. I nodded, feeling slightly dizzy and still trying to catch me breath. He took out his phone and went over to Emmet, telling him to leave them and come help. After a few moments, the noises from the other room stopped and Jasper hung up the phone before coming back over to me.

"I've called the police and ambulance. They'll be here shortly" I didn't get a chance to answer when Edward came out of the room, a hand clasped around his upper arm. He saw me and rushed to my side, holding me close for a second before pulling back to examine me.

"Oh Bella. Are you ok?" He said.

"Yes…how…about…your…arm?" I gasped. Why couldn't I catch a breath? He didn't looked convince by my answer.

"I'm fine Bella don't worry about me" He turned to Emmet and Jasper.

"I think we should get her outside, some fresh air might help" They nodded and Jasper went to open the door. Emmet came over to help Edward get me outside. As soon as I was on my feet, the room starting spinning and I felt faint. As we got outside, a soft breeze hit my face, and I could feel myself get weaker and limper.

"Bella?" Edward asked, obviously anxious.

"I'm…fine…" My whole body went limp and everything went black.

**EdwardPOV**

I walked out of the bedroom, leaving Sam lying there unconscious and covered in bruises. I walked out to see Emmet dragging the unconscious bodies to the side of the room and Jasper crouched beside Bella. Bella! Finally, my Bella was safe…and alive, and for that, I felt a great relief. I clasped a hand around the wound Sam had given me with his stupid knife. I flew to Bella's side and wrapped my free arm around her shoulders, holding her close to me before letting go to examine her.

"Oh Bella. Are you okay?" I asked, still looking over to make sure she was fine.

"Yes…how…about…your…arm?" She asked, breathless and gasping. She was definitely not ok. I wasn't in the mood to argue with her, I wasn't going to let her out of my sight, but she needed hospital treatment.

"I'm fine Bella don't worry about me" I looked over at Jasper and Emmet.

"I think we should get her outside, some fresh air might help" They both nodded in unison. Jasper went to open the door while Emmet came over to help me get Bella outside. As we pulled her to her feet, she staggered but headed towards the door with her arms draped behind mine and Emmet's necks. I was getting more worried now, Bella didn't seem fine, not even so-so, she needed medical attention, fast. As we basically carried her outside, I could feel her getting weaker and weaker.

"Bella?" I asked anxiously.

"I'm…fine…" She mumbled before going limp altogether.

"Bella!" I exclaimed, swinging her off of Emmet and laying her gently on the floor. Emmet and Jasper didn't know what to do with themselves, and honestly, neither did I. Emmet disappeared into the cabin and came out with a rolled up blanket. He knelt down and placed it under Bella's head.

"Jasper, come with me!" He said, power walking down the dirt path.

"What? Emmet why?" Jasper said, starting after Emmet.

"Flag down a car at the highway!" He shouted back. Jasper started running after him, leaving Bella and I there alone. I brushed a hand over her forehead, making the hair over her face fall back over her head.

"Oh Bella. Wake up. Its all over…please wake up" I said, bending down and pecking on her lips. How long I had waited to do that. How long I had waited to see her face. A few moments later, I could hear sirens as the ambulance and police cars made their way down the dirt road to where we were. I sighed and picked Bella up, walking over to meet the ambulance.

**A/N Ok so sorry this chapter is like…super short but its just meant to be the fight scene. What did you think? Hmm? REVIEW PLZ!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**EdwardPOV**

I sat on the hospital bed while Carlisle wrapped up m stab wound on my arm. I couldn't think of anything except Bella lying in the other room unconscious still. If only I had gotten there sooner, maybe she would be awake. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Son?" I turned to Carlisle who was looking at me with his hands in his pockets. I peered down at my arm which was now wrapped tightly in a white bandage.

"Thanks" I said, jumping down from the bed and pulling on a clean shirt I had brought from the house.

"Just go see her. Be there when she wakes up" I sighed again and shook my head.

"I cant. Seeing her like that, it tears me apart" I said.

"It will mean more to her than anything for you to be the first one she sees when she does wake up" He said, patting my shoulder. I smiled at him and he returned it before heading out of the room. I buttoned up the last buttons on my shirt before following Carlisle out of the room and over to Bella's. I took in a deep breath and opened the door before walking in.

There she lay, lifeless on the white bed, with wires coming out of her hand and her nose. I had to hold back a gasp as I walked over to her side, dragging a chair over so I could sit beside her.

"Bella…I'm sorry. I need you to know that. And I know you cant hear me just know, but if I had lost you, I couldn't have lived with myself. I love you too much to live without you" I said, placing my forehead on the back of her hand.

"I love you too" A soft voice said. My head snapped up to see Bella looking down at me with loving eyes. She reached her hand up and wiped away the tear that I hadn't noticed spill over and run down my cheek.

"Oh Bella" I said, standing up and kissing her quickly.

"Ow…Edward" She mumbled under my lips. I pulled back and mouthed a sorry to her.

"Its ok. I'm sorry too" She said biting her lip. I looked at her confused.

"What would you have to be sorry for?"

"Your arm. It should have been me" I sighed and stroked her cheek.

"I would take a bullet for you. Never mind a simple scratch" She smiled. A tear rolled down her cheek as she tried to look away. I caught her face in my hand and wiped the tears away with my thumb.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing…I just…don't deserve you" I looked at her shocked.

"Oh Bella, you don't know how wrong you are" Then I carefully placed a soft kiss on her lips and rested my forehead on hers. I sat back down but kept her hand clasped tightly in my own.

Suddenly, the door creaked open and a certain pixie peeked around the door.

"Alice" Bella exclaimed, her voice rough. Alice danced into the room and to Bella's other side. She gently wrapped her arms around Bella and hugged her. Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie followed after her. Each coming up and giving Bella a gentle hug.

"Its so good to see you guys" Bella said, smiling at them.

"Its great to see you finally awake" Alice said, sitting on the bed beside Bella while the others just stood next to Alice. Bella peered up to Jasper and Emmet.

"I owe you guys big time. Thanks for helping save me" She said. Jasper patted her shoulder while Emmet pulled her into another hug. She laughed and patted his back.

"Bella we've missed you a lot. We're so glad your ok" Rose said. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Bella we have to go, it was only a quick visit. We'll see you when you get home I guess" Jasper said, placing a hand on Alice's shoulder. She looked up and nodded at him. Before she left, her and Emmet gave Emmet a last hug while Jasper gave her a quick peck on her cheek and Rosalie patted her shoulder. Once they left, Carlisle came into the room.

"Bella! Nice to see you awake! How are you feeling?" Carlisle said, picking up her folder of notes and shimming through what ever was written there.

"Good, a little sore but good" She relied.

"Good" Carlisle chuckled. He noted it down and snapped the folder shut.

"Once we do a blood test, you are free to go" He said smiling and walking out the room. Bella let out a small groan.

"What is it?" I asked concerned. She laughed.

"Blood test means needle. I hate needles" She said. I started laughing with her. A nurse came in while we calmed ourselves down.

"Ok dear, if you could just sit up and stretch your arm out" She said, pulling out a small needle. Bella did as she was asked and turned away to face me and closed her eyes. I laughed at her expression. The nurse placed two fingers on the inside of Bella's arm and slowly slipped the needle in and pulled back, collecting a blood sample. Bella's grasp on my hand got tighter and tighter. I tapped her hand.

"Its ok Bella. Nearly done see?" She let out a deep breath and opened her eyes just as the nurse removed the needles and placed a plastic lid on top of it. She smiled and left the room.

"I'll let you change while I discharge you" I said, kissing her again softly and leaving the room.

**BellaPOV**

I picked up a pair of my old favourite jeans and a white t-shirt which had been left for me. Once I was changed into them I put on my green converse and my black zipper. Edward came in holding his own jacket in his hand. My stomach was hurting, but apart from that I felt normal.

"Ready to go?" He asked. I nodded and he wrapped his arm around my waist and led me out of the hospital and towards the car park. He walked me over to his silver Volvo and opened my door for me. I got in and he closed the door before getting in on the drivers side. He started the engine and turned to face me before he pulled away.

"I love you Bella" I smiled and leaned over and kissed him softly before taking his hand and letting him pull away in the car. The journey was short and quiet, but I didn't mind. The car stopped and I realised we were at Charlies. He came running out the house to meet us. I got myself out of the car only to be met by Charlies arms wrapping around me. He pulled back and I could see his eyes watering.

"Aw dad, don't cry. Its ok. _I'm_ ok" I said, trying to encourage him. He nodded and dried his eyes before turning to Edward.

"I cant thank you enough Edward" He said, hugging him also, slapping his back like guys do (**A/N I always wondered why they do that**). They let go and Charlie looked at his watch.

"I hate having to do this Bella, but I need to go. Things to sort out some stuff concerning 4 men that deserve the death sentence" He said, I shuddered as I realised who he was talking about. Edward wrapped and arm protectively around my shoulders. Charlie gave me a one armed hug as he walked over to his cruiser and drove away. Edward walked me into the house. We went into the living room and I switched on the TV while Edward sat on the sofa. I put on a film we cold watch as we wound down for the night. When I turned back, Edward was outstretched on the sofa. I chuckled at his awkward position he was lying in on the sofa. He gently pulled me down beside him as we watched the film.

"You know Bella, when I found out you were missing, I nearly died, mentally I mean, but I would have died for you if I hadn't had gotten there in time" I turned so I was facing him.

"Don't say that. If something had happened to me, you shouldn't blame yourself" I said. He sighed and I closed my eyes while resting my head against his chest.

"I was so scared Edward…when they took me…I was so scared" I whispered. His arms wrapped more tightly around me.

"I would never let anything happen to you ever again" He whispered back. I smiled even though he couldn't see me. I soon fell asleep soon afterwards in Edwards embrace.

**A/N Ok so this chapter is longer but its not the end…yet! I feel like I should add a scene from Twilight but make it related to the story? So the next chapter is PROM! YAY! Lol REVIEW PLZ!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**BellaPOV**

~2 weeks later~

"Alice, I told you already, I don't even want to go but if your forcing me I'm sure I can dress myself" I said while Alice ran though the choice of dresses she had brought. It was prom and Alice had insisted I go with Edward. Of course Edward had no objections. After much debating and arguing with my pixie-like best friend, I just gave in. So now here she was at my house, pulling at my hair, rubbing my face with make-up and picking out my dress. It was a dark blue colour, apparently Edwards favourite colour on me. It had a bow on the front with small diamante pattern. **(A/N Pictures on profile) **I had to admit, it did look good, and even better when I had it on.

"No need for a thank you, your shocked expression is enough" Alice said with a wide grin on her face.

"Thanks Alice!" I said, turning and hugging her.

"Your welcome, but now for your make-up" She sat me down in the stool she had somehow managed to get it into our already tiny bathroom. She started rubbing a small sponge on my cheeks, forehead, chin, nose, my whole face. Then she started on my eyes and lips. I just closed my eyes and let her finish.

"Done! Open your eyes!" Alice squealed. I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked amazing!

"Wow! I look…wow" Alice chuckled.

"I know. Now I need to go and get myself ready. I'll see you at Prom!" She pecked my cheek, gathered her things before running outside and into her car. I watched out the window as she sped away. I carefully walked down the stairs, hoping not to fall in the death traps Alice had put on my feet.

"Wow Bella, you look good" Charlie said.

"No, she looks beautiful" Said a velvet voice from the front door. We both looked over to see Edward coming in. I smiled at me and he smiled back at me. I reached the floor without tripping which I was actually proud of. I walked over to Edward where he bent down and pecked my cheek. He held out a red rose for me. I took it and twirled it around in my fingers. There was a throat clearing and I turned to see Charlie still standing in the living room doorway.

"Sorry dad. Bye" I said, pecking his cheek and hooking arms with Edward as he led me outside. I froze once I was off the porch and actually saw what should have been Edwards silver Volvo. Instead, was a huge black stretch limo.

"Edward!" He smiled down at me and lead me to the limo.

"You deserve the best Bella" He said, opening the door for me. I got in and slid over so he could climb in after me. The roof had optical fibres all over it, and there was a plasma TV in the corner. I was speechless. The car started driving off away from Charlie's house.

"Bella, I have something to give you" I turned to him confused.

"Bella, I love you more than my own life. I hope you know that" I nodded, well I did now.

"So I want to give you this" He pulled out a long velvet blue box and held it out to me. He opened it and there lay a heart shaped necklace. It was silver with real diamonds in the heart shape. I felt my eyes water as I watched Edward take it out the box and placing it around my neck.

"it's a heart to remind you how much u mean to mean and how much I love you" I spun round to see him.

"Thank you. I love you too Edward" I leant forward and kissed him. He pulled back before it got any further.

"We're here" He announced. The driver got out and opened our door for us. Edward got out first and held a hand out for me. I took it and he pulled me out. He wrapped an arm around my waist and led me into the gym hall. The only room big enough to host an event as big as this. We started walking towards the dance floor.

"Edward, I cant dance, cant we just…walk around a bit?" I asked.

"no way Bella. I want at least one dance with you tonight"

"Well, cant it be later then?" He sighed and nodded. We walked over to one of the empty benches.

"Why don't I get you some water?" Edward asked after I sat down.

"Why not punch?"

"Punch is spiked" I nodded and he went off to get me some water. No sooner had he left, when I caught a certain Mike Newton came over. He had obviously had some punch. And a lot at that.

"Hey babe!" He shouted when he was close. He smelled disgusting. I grimaced as he sat next to me. He tried putting an arm over my shoulder but I shrugged it off.

"Don't touch me Mike" I said, trying to scoot over on the bench but there was hardly anywhere for me to go.

"Come on baby, don't be like that" He leaned forward trying to kiss me but before he could he was pulled away quickly. I looked up to see Edward there and Mike on the floor, laughing? Edward, wrapped an arm around my waist protectively and led me outside.

"Sorry Edward" I said.

"You have nothing to apologies for. Mike is just…Mike" I sighed and leaned into Edwards side as we walked down the path outside. We sat down on a bench and Edwards arm moved to my shoulders. I leaned my head into Edwards chest.

"it's a nice night tonight" I said.

"Mhmm" Edward answered. He bent his head down and kissed my hair. I looked up and met his lips with mine. We pulled apart, slightly breathless and went back to our previous position.

"Edward?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you"

He rested his head on mine and I closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around him.

"I love you too Bella"

**A/N Aw, happy ending. Yes. This is the end. What do you think? Huh? Huh? REVIEW!**


End file.
